Random Hunters
by kuroria
Summary: This is just a bunch of random scenes that I made up from the series Hunter x Hunter.
1. The Carnival and The Hot Springs

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter X Hunter  
**Random Hunters :** Chapter 1  
**Chapter Summary :** The Carnival and The Hot Springs

**Characters :**  
○ Gon Freecs  
○ Killua Zoldyck  
○ Kurapika Kuruta  
○ Leorio  
○ Hisoka

* * *

Stands and games, cotton candy and other junk foods, stuffed animals as prizes, and worst of all, couples. The Kuruta looked at the carnival with disgust. While Gon and Killua are just like _This is my calling_. And Leorio, of course, hitting on young women, and gets painfully rejected one by one. Killua, the most hyper one when it comes to carnivals then looked at the roller coaster and looked at Gon, and Gon looked back to Killua. They're just like _You're thinking what I'm thinking? _Then they dragged Kurapika and Leorio to ride the roller coaster with them. The line was very long, and it took one hour so that they can get into the ride.

All hell break lose, as Kurapika screamed with his face looking pale. While Gon and Killua are raising their hands up and laughing like crazy. Leorio looks frightened, but did not scream like the Kuruta. When they finished the roller coaster ride, the blond threw up and made the other customers looked at him in disgust. Gon and Leorio felt sorry for him.

Then the carnival expert, Killua, found the haunted house and then dragged the other three with him. Gon looked at the ghosts and smiled, pinching their cheeks even though some are just made out of cardboard or just holograms. While Kurapika screamed when he saw a spider over his hands. He caused a tantrum there and was calmed down by Leorio.

Next, Killua saw the chocolate house. The other three knew that this one will not turn out good, since Killua is very in love with chocolate. The other three ran away as far as possible and then...

On 5 pm, Killua came back looking rather depressed, he got banned from the carnival for eating all the chocolate that was in the chocolate house, which is now in his stomach. Everyone wasn't surprised, they saw it coming. It was his own fault.

Then they noticed that they actually stink. Then a light bulb showed up out of Killua's head and he turned cat mode.

"Hey, I saw a hot spring on my way home, let's go there!" and then he jumped while having a begging look on his face.

The other three looked at each other and ended up agreeing. Then on 6 pm, they were on their way to the hot springs, it's quite far away from their rented house. Then they reached the hot springs. When they got t here, they immediately take off their clothes, grab a towel and dip their bodies into the hot spring. When they were enjoying the springs, a pedophile clown showed up.

The four was shivering as soon as they saw Hisoka, and man he was smiling creepily. Then he jumped into the springs and made the surroundings wet. He the laughed and then let a somewhat perverted aura out. And then the four hunters stormed out of the hot springs.

" I'm lonely~ " and then he swam around.

The four hunters then face palmed themselves and had that terrified look on their faces, which clearly said a let's never go there again. Then they went back home, to avoid that crazy pedophile clown even though he was just relaxing at the hot springs as well.

* * *

**Author's Note :** If you have any chapter requests, please request to the review~ thank you for reading


	2. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter X Hunter  
**Random Hunters :** Chapter 2  
**Chapter Summary :** Truth or dare (Requested by Humphadoodle)  
**Note : **In this fan fiction, the Kuruta massacre never happened but they know Kuroro and Kurapika is still a hunter.

**Characters :**  
○ Gon Freecs  
○ Killua Zoldyck  
○ Kurapika Kuruta  
○ Leorio  
○ Hisoka  
○ Bisuke  
○ Kuroro

* * *

The hell, the torture, Kurapika thought. Right now, the Kuruta is wearing a maid dress with a frilly headband. Hisoka and Kuroro got nosebleeds, Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Bisuke stared at him with their eyes widened. Kurapika analized the situation, blushed, sat down, and then hid his face between his knees. And then they continued what they were doing earlier,

But before we continue, have a flashback.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are having a vacation in Zaban City. When they are going to check in a hotel, when done, they saw Hisoka, and Bisuke who is stalking him. The pedophile clown then approached them, and asked if they want to play truth or dare. They knew they couldn't refuse so they said yes, including Bisuke, who shouted a yes from behind.

They went to a nearby cosplay cafe and played truth or dare while eating. With a punishment of getting _touched _by Hisoka if refuse to answer or do a dare. When Hisoka spinned the pen, it stopped at Killua. He asked truth or dare. Killua thought for a moment and then choose truth, since he doesn't have any embarrassing truths to tell. "You're no fun~ What is the color of your panties?" Man Hisoka's annoying as hell, Killua thought. And then told him the color of his panties (use your imagination).

Then when Killua spinned the pen, the tip pointed Kurapika. The latter immediately said "truth" with a low voice. "What is the size of your boobs?" Killua asked which made the Blond blush and angry, and the others laughing. Kurapika slapped Killua and shouted "I'm a guy so I'm flat chested you perverted kid!" and then Kuroro popped out of nowhere. "Ah Kuroro~ Join our game~" and then Hisoka gestured him to sit on the empty chair next to the blond.

Then when Kurapika spinned the pen, the tip landed on Gon, Gon chose dare and Hisoka looked at Kurapika, hoping that the Kuruta will choose a dare that will turn Hisoka's pedo senses on. Unfortunately for Gon, Kurapika was in a teasing mode since he was still really embarrassed with Killua's question and wanted Gon to suffer the way he did. "Make noises that women make when they are making love," the others were shocked that Kurapika actually gave Gon a very embarrassing dare, Gon knew what he meant and he didn't really felt embarrassed. And then he made those noised (use your imagination). Hisoka and Killua got nosebleeds and Kurapika is shocked that Gon knew how to make those noises. He didn't even seemed embarrassed.

Then Gon spinned the pen like nothing happened and it pointed at Hisoka. "Dare~" Hisoka said with a pedo clown tone that only Hisoka can use. Gon didn't know what dare he should give so he randomly said, "Throw your ice cream to Killua," and Gon received slaps from Killua and then Killua's face got covered with ice cream.

Then Hisoka spinned his pen and it landed on Kuroro, he had secrets so he chose dare. "That's more like it~ I dare you~ to kiss Kurapika~" Kuroro didn't show any signs of embarrassment but Kurapika did. "On the cheek or on the mouth?" he asked causally and then the blond blushed with his eyes widened and started shouting colorful words at Hisoka and Kuroro. "on the mouth~" Leorio immediately covered Gon and Killua's eyes and the blond shouted at Kuroro. The latter took the chance and kissed Kurapika. Just a quick one, and Kurapika delivered many slaps to Kuroro while Gon is blinking 3 times/second, Killua upset because he didn't see it, and Leorio and Hisoka are just like wait-what the.. really?

And then Kuroro spinned the pen with Kurapika still slapping him, and then it goes on and on. The blond always chose truth but the questions are always full of nonsense and are so embarrassing. When it was Kuroro's turn again, he spinned the pen and it pointed on Kurapika.

The Kuruta was already frustrated with embarrassing questions so he shouted "dare!" without even thinking and then he regretted saying that a second later. Kuroro and Hisoka smirked and then the former said "Wear this maid dress, along with the stockings, apron, and the headband," Kurapika wanted to refuse but he rather wear it then getting _touched_ by Hisoka. Six minutes later, Kurapika went out from the changing room.

End of flashback

Kurapika had to wear it until the game finishes. And it finished after 3 hours.

* * *

**Author's note : **If you have any chapter requests, please request to the review~ thank you for reading


	3. Birthdays

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hunter X Hunter  
**Random Hunters :** Chapter 3  
**Chapter Summary :** Birthdays  
**Reminder : **In this fan fiction, the Kuruta massacre never happened and Kurapika is still a hunter.

**Characters :  
**○ Gon Freecs  
○ Killua Zoldyck  
○ Kurapika Kuruta  
○ Leorio  
○ Hisoka

* * *

Leorio's birthday - March 3rd

The doctor-to-be's three friends are trying to give him a surprise birthday party and each of them hid behind a furniture. But not before turning the lights off and going zetsu mode. Then the raven-haired man came inside the rented house. When he switched the lights on, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika jumped out and yelled out a happy birthday. Sadly, Leorio was gravely surprised that he passed out.

Kurapika's birthday - April 4th

The Kuruta is sitting on top of a bench at a certain park. He was supposed to relax, and then he saw a child with her parents. They seem really happy. Kurapika really missed his parents, maybe he should go back and visit them. But then again, he had hunter duties so it will be hard to find free time to visit them. When he got up, he went back to the house he and his friends rented. When he came back, each of his friends are holding out brithday gifts. Kurapika looked at them with confusion, he didn't actually remember that his birthday is today. His friends then reminded him about his own birthday and then the Kuruta blushed because of his somewhat-stupidity for forgetting his own birthday.

Gon's birthday - May 5th

This little pro hunter was wandering in town, searching for the right cake he should buy for his own birthday. When he came across a certain cake shop, a certain cake caught his attention. When he came back to the four hunters' rented house, he brought the cake in and put it on the table. Of course before that the other three hunters already said a happy birthday to Gon. Then when he showed the cake, the other three looked with surprise. The people on the cake almost looked similar to the four hunters. Gon then shared the cake and the people that were made out of baking chocolate.

Hisoka's birthday - June 6th

Nobody remembered his birthday. Only him alone. He didn't care though- that is what he is trying to do. He did care a bit for his own birthday, it was the day he was born, they day he was destined to fight. Even though he showed nothing, he did felt a bit of sadness and loneliness.

Killua's birthday - July 7th

Killua did not hide his feelings, as in- he shouted out that it was his birthday today like every five minutes. It did annoyed the other three a bit but they can't do anything about it since it's a special day for the Zoldyck boy. When he asked the other three to accompany him to town, they ended up buying loads of chocolate: cake, pudding, balls, etc. It was a very great day for him, second best day ever- since his best day is the day he met Gon.

* * *

**Author's note : **Maybe Hisoka is a bit off character, don't you think so? and not to mention my grammar. If you have any chapter requests, please request to the review~ thank you for reading


End file.
